Anti The Fantastic Garden
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVAnti The Fantastic Garden (園庭想空の女少/ En Niwa Sosora no Jo Shou) Es una Canción Original de Vocaloid, y la tercera en la Saga The Fantastic Garden. Fue publicada el 20 de Diciembre de 2008 y actualmente supera las 580 mil visitas en Nicovideo. La chica comienza a criticarse a si misma, sintiendo que su creación, el Jardín Fantástico, es sólo una manera de Auto-realización. Se cuestiene el hecho de que "Cuando este mundo acabase, ¿qué quedaría?". Ella se enoja y rompe la pluma con la que creó el mundo. La chica, sin poder, es tragada por la "Sombra" (El fantástico jardín). Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin Música y Letra: CosMo-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *DEBUTANTE III Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki Kanji= よくできた　着せ替え人形の 細部いじって　自分を主張する 歪んだカタチの器　偽者と知って コレしかないと　自分に嘘をつく 何も考えないで生きるのが 一番楽だと　言われ続けて 言い返せない　薄い生き方に 筆を　折りたく　なった 同じ顔は　もう見飽きた 同じ話は　もう聞き飽きた そんな声が聞こえるような気がして 心の中とじこもった 電波の　見せる夢も いつかは　枯れる そのとき　私達に何が残りますか？ よくできたオハナシの続きの 細部いじって自分を主張する 幻想抱き　１枚書き２枚描き 積み重なって　嫌気さし 逃げ出した 電脳世界発の　技術は 誰もが同じ　顔無しのようで 言い返すのも　馬鹿らしくなって 筆を　置いて　叫ぶ 同じ詩は　もう見飽きた 同じ音は　もう聞き飽きた 的外れな　声だけ　素通りして 拡声器から　鳴り響いた らしさ　って何ですか？ ちっぽけな自己満足のことですか？ 繰り返される　言葉に 　　　　　　答えはありますか？ 自分の落とす影が とても　とても　黒く見えた 何も考えないで　生きるのが 一番楽だと　言われ続けて 言い返せない　薄い生き方に 筆を　折って これでお終いだね・・・ 同じ顔は　もう見飽きた 同じ話は　もう聞き飽きた どこでどうなって　ここまで きてしまったのと 自分を責める 庭園に咲く花(にじ)は 強迫観念のようで→ 「ありもしないオリジナル幻想抱き」 「求め　疲れ　力無くわらい」 「少女は今」 「園庭想空(かげ)に飲み込まれる」 |-| Romaji= yoku dekita kisaekae ningyou no saibu ijitte jibun wo shuuchou suru yuganda KATACHI no utsuwa nisemono to shitte KORE shikanai to jibun ni uso wo tsuku nanimo kangaenaide ikiru no ga ichiban raku da to iwaretsuzukete iikaesenai usui ikikata ni fude wo oritaku natta onaji kao wa mou miakita onaji hanashi wa mou kikiakita sonna koe ga kikoeru youna kigashite kokoro no naka tojikomotta denpa no miseru yume mo itsuka wa kareru sono toki watashitachi ni nani ga nokorimasu ka? yoku dekita OHANASHI no tsuzuki no saibu ijitte jibun wo shuuchou suru gensou daki ichimai kaki nimai kaki tsumikasanatte iyakesashi nigedashita dennou sekai hatsu no gijutsu wa daremo ga onaji kaonashi no you de iikaesu no mo baka rashiku natte fude wo oite sakebu onaji uta wa mou miakita onaji oto wa mou kikiakita matohazurena koe dake sudoori shite kakuseiki kara narihibiita rashisa tte nan desu ka? chippokena jikomanzoku no koto desu ka? kurikaesareru kotoba ni kotae wa arimasu ka? jibun no otosu kage ga totemo totemo kuroku mieta nanimo kangaenaide ikiru no ga ichiban raku da to iwaretsuzukete iikaesenai usui ikikata ni fude wo otte kore de oshimai da ne... onaji kao wa mou miakita onaji hanashi wa mou kikiakita doko de dou natte koko made kite shimatta no to jibun wo semeru teien ni saku niji wa kyouhaku kannen no you de: "arimoshinai ORIJINARU gensou daki" "motome tsukare chikaranaku warai" "shoujo wa ima" "kage ni nomikomareru" |-| Español= Buen trabajo, has cambiado mi muñeca de vestir Y la reclamas para sí mismo Con su forma retorcida, seguramente puede decir que es un impostor Esa es la mentira, yo me digo Siempre nos dijeron que es más fácil A vivir con nuestras mentes libres de pensamiento Viviendo esa vida miserable, incapaz de hablar de nuevo Me dieron ganas de chasquear (o romper) los cepillos Estoy cansado de ver el rostro de siempre Y estoy cansado de oír la misma historia de siempre Me pareció oír una voz Así que me encerré en mi corazón Incluso los sueños que nos llegan sobre las olas de aire2 Algún día se extinguen Cuando eso sucede, ¿qué quedará para nosotros? Buen trabajo, que ha seguido la historia a su manera Y la reclamó para sí mismo Envuelto en sus fantasías, que escribió, y luego otra Y cuando comenzaron a acumularse Crecí harto de eso Y se escapó Gracias a nuestra tecnología, con el nacimiento del mundo cibernético Nadie tiene rostro, todo el mundo es el mismo Incluso si me hablan, me suena como un idiota Dejo mi cepillo y grito Estoy cansado de leer los versos de siempre Y estoy cansado escuchar los sonidos de siempre Sólo una voz confusa eco de llamada de un megáfono ¿Qué significa "imitar"? ¿No es simplemente ser un pedacito lleno de ti mismo? ¿La respuesta se encuentra en las palabras que sólo puede repetir? La sombra que he hecho Fue increíblemente negra Siempre nos dijeron que es más fácil A vivir con nuestras mentes libres de pensamiento Viviendo esa vida miserable, incapaz de hablar de nuevo Saqué mi cepillo Parece que este es el final... Estoy cansado de mirar a la cara de siempre Y estoy cansado de oír la misma historia de siempre ¿Dónde y cómo pasó ¿ las cosas llegaron a ser de esta manera? " Me reprochan Las "flores" que florecen en mi jardín 3 son como una obsesión: "Envuelto en algún imaginario" original "de fantasía ..." "... La niña que sonreía sin ganas, cansado de buscar ..." "... se ha tragado ..." "... En las sombras." Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama